


The Unfortunate Consequences of Being Harry Potter

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: The Adventures of Scorpius Malfoy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, F/M, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, POV Harry, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Harry has just bailed Albus out from muggle jail. His partner in crime? Scorpius Malfoy. Harry found it all rather hilarious.





	The Unfortunate Consequences of Being Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This continues on from the Unfortunate Consequences of Going Skinny Dipping with Albus Potter, from Harry's POV.

Harry gazed at the space where his son, and Scorpius Malfoy had been, before they’d disapparated away, together, and couldn’t hold back his snorts of laughter.

“Potter,” Malfoy hissed. “You’re making a scene.”

Harry finally got control of himself, and grinned at Malfoy. “Did you know?”

Malfoy shook his head. “Not a clue. Great detectives, we are,” he said dryly. Both Malfoy and he worked in the Aurors, but in different divisions.

“The Malfoys will be marrying into the Weasleys,” Harry said with a snort.

Malfoy groaned. “Oh god, don’t remind me. I’ve just had to deal with muggles, let me live in my delusions of pureblood grandeur a little while longer.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Shall we set a date for the marriage? I think we ought to hold it at Malfoy Manor, don’t you? Molly will be thrilled. You know, I think I've lost count of how many Weasley cousins Albus has.”

“Potter!” Malfoy snapped. “Shut your gob before I shut it for you. You’re giving me nightmares.”

Harry smirked. “Touchy, aren’t we?”

“Sod off,” Malfoy said, but a hint of a smile appeared on his face. “At least Albus is a Slytherin. Really, we should have expected this.”

“I’m just amazed they’ve managed to keep it from us this long,” Harry said.

“Hmm,” Malfoy said, a contemplative look on his face. “It’s almost as if they’ve had help.”

“You think? No…” Harry breathed. “I’ve gotta go.”

Malfoy waved him off. “See you around Potter.”

Harry disapparated, landing on his front porch. He almost broke the front door with his haste to get through it.

“Gin! Ginny!”

Lily was sitting at the kitchen table, going over some homework. She glanced up as he came in.

“Upstairs,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “So Albus has finally told you, has he?”

“Yeah, thanks Lils,” Harry said, then froze. “Wait, what!”

She mimed zipping her lips closed, and pointed at the stairs. Harry took them two at a time, and burst into their bedroom.

He took one glance at Ginny, and huffed in disbelief. “You knew, all this time!”

Ginny put her book aside, and patted the bed. Harry ignored it, and began pacing back and forth.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

Ginny sighed. “You know that James has always been a bit of a mummy’s boy. He took me along to pick out the engagement ring.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Ginny blinked. “Shit. Oh, I see. Albus told you he’s dating Malfoy?”

“Yes, yes,” Harry said. “That’s fine. James has bought an engagement ring?”

“DAD!” James bellowed from downstairs.

Harry looked at Ginny, then at the doorway. “We’re going to talk about you keeping secrets from me,” he told her. She laughed. Harry raced back down the stairs.

“I proposed! Amy said yes!” James cried. Harry swept him into a hug, and Lily fitted into his side as Ginny slid an arm around them all.

“Congrats,” Harry said into James’ hair.

“I’m so happy for you,” Ginny added.

“About time,” Lily snarked.

James laughed, and shook them all free. “Now I’ve got to tell Albus!” He ran out the door.

“Wait!” Harry called, but James had gone. He winced. “I think Al might be a bit busy right now.”

“Gross, dad!” Lily said. “TMI!”

“To much information,” Ginny mouthed when he looked at her in confusion.

There was a loud crack, and James reappeared, looking rather dazed.

“Albus… and Scorpius,” he said. “Must scourgify eyes.” Harry snatched James’ wand from his hand as he lifted it.

Another crack announced Albus’ arrival, and he shuffled through the open front door.

His shirt was back to front. “Hi,” he said sheepishly.

“What’s that on your neck?” Lily asked innocently. Albus immediately snapped his hand up, then glared at Lily.

“Shove off,” he hissed. “James, congratulations. Uh, sorry you had to see that, but you should know better than apparating straight into my flat. Mum, Dad, see you tomorrow,” he said before stalking out.

James had reclaimed his wand, and there was a soppy look on his face. “I’m going home now,” he said. “Amy's waiting for me. She’s so perfect.”

Harry rolled his eyes as James disapparated away again. He turned to Lily.

“No boyfriends. Or girlfriends. No friends, of any sort, whatsoever,” he told her.

She raised an unimpressed brow. “Sure,” she drawled.

Ginny hit him with a stinging hex. “That’s enough from you, or it'll be bat bogey next time.”

Harry winced. “Yes darling,” he said. Lily stuck her tongue out at him as Ginny dragged him up the stairs.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, telling Lily such nonsense. You’re just lucky she doesn’t take you seriously,” Ginny lectured. "Honestly, you're as bad as Ron sometimes."

Harry nodded obediently, and hoped that Malfoy was having better luck with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
